Love me now
by Sokeefe555
Summary: A Sokeefe oneshot. Rated T purely because a word is mentioned once or twice.


**Hi guys! I'm Winnie. I wrote this literally because I'm bored and can't sleep. Please review and tell me if you liked it so that I can make more! (Or not if there are no reviews)**

"What's this?" Keefe asked Sophie. They were going through her iPod purely to cure their boredom.

"Oh. It's human music. Do you want to listen to some?"

He grinned. "Sure."

Sophie turned her volume up and played one of her favorite songs, "Love Me Now" by John Legend.

Keefe smirked and held out his hand. He looked almost... nervous. "Wanna dance, Foster?"

She blushed. "You know how clumsy I am."

He shrugged and got up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

Sophie didn't know how to dance, let alone with another person. So she let Keefe pull her around and twirl her a few times. Once she got into the song, though, it was like her body had a mind of its own.

As the song ended, Keefe twirled her into his arms. Quickly, he pecked her on the lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and his did too, like he hadn't been thinking when he'd done it. He bit his lip and looked guiltily at the floor.

He started to pull away, but Sophie grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face back down to hers. As their lips smashed together, Keefe let out a surprised squeak.

They pulled apart a few moments later, faces flushed and panting like they'd run a marathon.

"Hey, Keefe, time to go!" Edaline shouted from downstairs.

Sophie grinned up at him and kissed him again, quickly. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Bring condoms next time," and shoved him out of the door.

A few months later, Sophie had invited everyone to her house, just to get their minds off of things.

She put some music on shuffle and plugged her iPod into the speaker. They were playing board games and card games because it was raining.

"I'm thirsty. I need water." Fitz complained, and got up.

Biana shrugged. "While the game is on pause, why don't we all go to the bathroom and get water," she suggested.

"Sure. You guys go. I don't need anything." Sophie said.

"Me neither." Keefe shrugged and laid back on the floor.

Just as everyone left the room, a familiar song started playing.

Keefe smirked and got up, holding out his hand. "Wanna dance, Foster?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. They danced until the song was over, and Keefe started kissing her. Gently, like the first time they'd kissed. Their relationship was still a secret to the others, but only because they thought it was a bad time, with the Neverseen and everything.

"Oh my gosh!" Biana shrieked and pumped her fists in the air.

Sophie and Keefe sprang apart, faces red.

Everyone was standing there. Dex looked confused, Fitz looked angry, Tam was kind-of smiling, and Linh and Biana were giggling and fangirling and jumping around.

Grady came around the corner. "What's all the screaming about?"

"SophieandKeefeohmygodohmygod!" Biana laughed.

Grady's smile faded. "Sophie and Keefe did what, exactly?"

Sophie shoved Biana aside before she could say anything.

"Nothing! Don't you have work to do!?" She said frantically.

"Uh... not really?" He said confusedly.

"I think Edaline made mallowmelt! You should see if she's done!" She said, pushing the rest of her friends into her room and closing the door.

As she turned around, she saw all of her friends faces. Fitz was still scowling, Dex was pressing his lips together like he was trying not to laugh, Tam was smiling and shaking his head, Biana and Linh were giggling, and Keefe looked scared.

"So how was your first kiss?" Biana asked, giggling. Fitz's scowl deepened.

"First kiss?" Sophie looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, first kiss!" She motioned between Sophie and Keefe.

"That wasn't— oh." She realized her mistake.

Biana gaped at her. "That wasn't your first kiss!?" She gasped.

Sophie tried to hide behind her hair as Keefe bit his lip and looked down.

"Wait." She started laughing. "You guys— this was— you kissed before!?"

Sophie and Keefe's faces got redder.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Five months." Sophie mumbled.

Biana's jaw dropped and she sat straight up. She crawled over to Sophie and whispered in her ear.

Sophie's face went entirely red and she bit her lip.

Biana covered her mouth with her hand in shock and hurriedly whispered something else in Sophie's ear.

Sophie's face turned redder (if that was even possible) and she rolled her eyes. She whispered something in Biana's ear.

Biana glared at her. "Tell me now!" She protested out loud.

"Tell you what now?" Tam asked curiously.

"Biana, I swear, if you tell them—" Sophie warned.

"Relax! Why would I tell them?" She gestures to Tam, Dex, and Fitz. "But I am telling Linh." She grinned evilly and ran over to Linh.

And before Sophie could stop her, she whispered the entire secret to Linh.

Linh's jaw dropped and she looked between Sophie and Keefe.

"Biana!" Sophie protested.

"What is happening!?" Keefe asked.

Sophie went over to him and whispered in his ear. "They know."

"About what?" He asked out loud. "Oh, sorry."

"They know about the sex thing." She whispered as quietly as she could.

His eyes went wide. "What?" He squeaked our. "You told them!?" He said out loud.

"She asked!"

"But you told them!"

"No! She asked, and then I didn't answer, so she took it as a yes!"

"So they know!"

"Yes, they know! Have you not been listening!?"

"Of course I have! But you just told _Biana_ that we've been having— dating!" He caught his mistake just in time, as he realized he was saying all of this out loud.

"Having what, Keefe?" Tam asked slyly.

"Having... food. That's what you do on dates." He stuttered.

"Really? That's why Biana and my sister look so shocked. Because you've been having _food_. Got it." He raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Yeah, Bangs Boy. What did you think we were having?" Keefe shot back without thinking.

"Oh, see, I thought you were having s—"

"Never mind don't answer that." He glared at him.

Dex was trying to hide his smile with his hand, while Fitz was glaring at Keefe, who was glaring at Tam, who was smiling innocently back at him and Sophie, who was red-faced and glaring at Biana, who was trying to stifle laughter along with Linh.

_Knock knock knock._

"Hey Sophie, Edaline isn't in the kitchen. What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing!" She scrambled for an excuse. "I didn't want to talk!"

"Um... ok?" He walked away.

"Anyway," Tam prompted. "You two have been dating for five months? When do you go on dates?"

"Uh..." Sophie and Keefe were stumped with that one.

"Or do guys just 'hang out'?" He put the last part in air quotes.

Fitz's scowl got larger as Sophie and Keefe turned red and spluttered protests that didn't even make sense.

Tam smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
